Briefcase Madness- The Silver Bracelets
by Midnight Angel Sakura
Summary: Naruto knew who exactly to go to. His and Hinata's planning was already happening. He just needed to make sure he gets what he needs to carry out the plans. Companion fic to Briefcase Madness. I recommend you read that fic first. NaruHina


**Hey guys! I decided to make this companion fic showing Naruto and Hinata and Naruto's scheming. I strongly recommend for you guys to read Briefcase Madness before reading this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!  
**

* * *

When Hinata agreed to help Naruto in his little scheme, the blonde was beyond happy. He felt like doing a little dance to show how happy he felt, but he decided against it, choosing instead to grab his girlfriend's hand.

"C'mon," he said, tugging her up from her comfortable position on the couch.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said as he momentarily released Hinata's hand to go into his room. He returned a minute later wearing a black hoodie and holding a closed, white and black umbrella.

"It's still pouring," he pointed out before grasping Hinata's hand again.

She nodded as he smiled his goofy grin at her. She smiled a small smile and allowed the blond to lead her outside into the pouring rain.

Releasing her hand, Naruto wrapped an arm firmly around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Don't want you getting soaked now," he murmured in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers of pleasure through her. She glanced up to see a lazy smile on his face and a hint of mischief swirling in his eyes.

A light pink dusted Hinata's cheeks and Naruto placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said, watching as her blush deepened.

"I love you too," she softly said, looking away from him in embarrassment. He chuckled at her antics and guided her forward.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as he guided her down an unfamiliar path.

"To someone I know," he explained. "He will help us get this plan started."

XxXxXxX

"Naruto, it's good to see you again," an elderly man said as he ushered the two inside his small home.

"Fuji-san, how have you been?" Naruto questioned as he left his umbrella by the door.

"I've been well," Fuji replied gesturing for the two to take a seat. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is," Naruto replied wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"She's beautiful," Fuji replied, making the shy girl blush crimson.

"Isn't she?" Naruto questioned agreeably.

"So what brings you here?" Fuji asked as he poured them a cup of steaming tea.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Naruto answered, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"I would be happy to help," Fuji replied. "After how many times you helped me, it's the least I could do."

"My helping you isn't anything big," Naruto explained.

"Nonsense!" Fuji turned to Hinata then, "He helped me run my weapon shop for more than two weeks, helped me gather the needed materials to make the weapons, and even helped me clean up everything."

"It was no big deal Fuji-san," Naruto said again, trying to wave off the older man's praise.

"He's a real keeper," Fuji said, ignoring Naruto.

"Can we please continue," Naruto pleaded.

"Fine, fine. What is that you need?" Fuji questioned, turning his stormy gray eyes to Naruto.

"Can you make me bracelets?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Bracelets?" Fuji questioned. Naruto nodded and began explaining his need for them. "I see," Fuji scratched his chin in thought. "You have given it much thought."

"Us," Naruto clarified pointing at him and Hinata.

"I'll get started on it now."

"Thank you Fuji-san," Naruto gratefully bowed his head.

"It would be ready in a couple of hours, but I would need your help, of course," Fuji explained.

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. Promising to come back and help after dropping Hinata home, Naruto grabbed his umbrella and pulled the shy girl out into the rain once more.

"This is exciting, ne?" he asked as his fingers played with hers.

"Don't you think that they should get together on their own?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, my little cupcake," Naruto began making her blush, "those two are incredibly stubborn when they want to be. And as their best friend, I think that something should be done to help those two."

"But," Hinata started.

"Nope," he said placing a finger to her lips. "This is for the best, even if I do get put into the hospital for this. They deserve to be happy Hinata," Naruto said, whispering the last part. "I want them to be happy like us, but they just need a little push to make it past whatever is holding them back from admitting that they love each other."

"I guess you're right," Hinata agreed.

"Good! Now, what will nurse Hinata do to make me feel better once I am hospitalized?" Naruto questioned mischievously, his warm breath tickling the skin on her neck.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata all but shriek.

"You are just too cute!" Naruto chuckled before he softly pressed his lips against hers, sighing in satisfaction when her hands wrapped around his neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other kept the umbrella overhead to protect them from the rain. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. When she opened her mouth, his tongue dove right in, rubbing against hers.

Naruto broke the kiss for oxygen and both he and Hinata panted heavily while gazing into each other's eyes. He smiled as he noticed her slowly reddening cheeks before giving her another kiss.

"Let's get you home," he said before continuing on with their walking.

XxXxXxX

Naruto watched as old man Fuji hammered away at the red, glowing metal. Sparks flew everywhere each time the hammer came down onto the burning metal.

"Thanks again for doing this," Naruto said.

"It's not a problem. I just need your help with the jutsu afterwards."

"Honestly, I never thought that you would know such a jutsu," Naruto admitted.

"It comes with making weapons," Fuji replied.

"Not any weapons I have ever heard of."

"I use it for special purposes," Fuji explained.

"Oh," Naruto mumbled.

A half an hour later, the bracelets were done and sat in a row, each one gleaming in the light. Fuji ran through the jutsu with Naruto several times before placing the bracelets on the wooden floor.

"This is it!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's begin," Fuji said sitting across from Naruto.

Both closed their eyes with their palms facing outward towards the bracelets and began chanting the justu. The bracelets began glowing in a light blue color before the color took on a dark green hue. Slowly the color changed from dark green to gold to finally white before completely vanishing.

"It's done," Fuji announced, opening his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes and let his gaze fall on the silver bracelets before him. "I owe you one," Naruto said before picking up all four bracelets.

"But," Fuji began.

"I'll treat you to ramen," Naruto promised, eagerly grabbing his things before rushing out the door.

"The jutsu will wear off," Fuji mumbled to no one. _'Maybe I should have placed the other jutsu on it.'_

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I do hope that you enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
